


cotton candy macaron

by writerjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: Whenever Jisung feels anxious, needs to relax or needs to concentrate, he goes to his favorite slime instagram account to watch their posts.





	cotton candy macaron

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! long time no see~ ^^ here’s a cute chensung fic! i got inspiration from the time they played with slime together~~ i also might expand on this in the future!!! please enjoy~ ^^

Jisung comes home from school, immediately going up to his room, closing the door behind him. He drops his backpack on the ground, plopping onto his bed with his body sprawled out, closing his eyes then takes a deep breath. Today was a very long day. Two of his classes had tests earlier and they were the subjects that he hated the most: math and physics. Whoever thought having these two subjects should have a test on the same day was a good idea? Because of that, Jisung has been anxious all day. He feels like he didn’t do well on either one and that doesn’t really help his anxiety at all.

Luckily he is home now, and he can calm down a bit. He would usually nap the feelings off straight away, but he reaches for his phone next to him instead. He goes to the instagram app and immediately searches for the account he tends to always go to help him relax. 

The account is called Cotton Candy Macaron, a slime account that Jisung has been following for quite some time. By some time, he means about a month ago. The account is still fairly new, with only about a thousand followers and about 40 posts. Jisung started following them when they only had about 20 followers and seven posts, so he has basically been with them since the beginning. One of their posts went viral in the instagram slime community, which was how the account grew a bit quickly in a short amount of time. 

Jisung gets it though. The smile that Macaron makes is really pretty. Most of the time, it’s soft colors like pastel pink and blue. The accessories they use or add, whether it’s beads, foam balls, sequins or glitter, match perfectly with the slime. The butter slime mixings are really nice as well. They also know how to make ASMR type sounds with the slime that has a lot of accessories in them, and they sound amazing. The set up is very simple too, just a white background, giving all of the attention to the slime. Well that, and the person playing with it. 

Some of these things are the reasons why Jisung is so drawn to this account. All of the colors, the items in the slime, the sounds, they all give him this calm feeling. He follows a few other slime accounts, but he always comes back to Macaron. He knows by now that they are his favorite slime account. He even takes to time to leave comments on every post since his following. Little things like _the color looks so pretty!_ and _the sound those sequins make are so crunchy hehe i like it._ He doesn’t want to brag, but he’s usually one of the first people to comment on the posts. It’s not like he has notifications on for them or anything. Well, he actually does, and Macaron tends to say thank you whenever Jisung comments. It honestly makes his day that much more brighter. 

Jisung taps on Cotton Candy Macaron’s profile, right away noticing something different. There was a link to a website with the same name as the page. He never noticed a link there before. Either it’s something new or it’s been there for a while and he hasn’t paid attention to it until now. He decides to check it out, tapping on the link to open it. It leads to an online shop. The page was primarily white with a pastel blue and pink header with Macaron’s name on it, ending with an exclamation point shaped like a cotton candy on a cone. 

Scrolling down, Jisung sees a list of slimes that are being sold. He checks the first few, looking at all the photos and information about the slime. The photos are nicely done, very simple. Most of them are just the slime in the container it comes in and the slime out of the container in a nicely made spiral. The descriptions shared information on the slime itself, such as type, size, colors, any accessories and scent. The descriptions end with a little message that goes: _everything tastes good from cotton candy macaron!_ Immediately after it, they stated to not actually eat the slime and how it’s for entertainment purposes only. If that’s not just the most adorable thing Jisung has ever read, then what is? 

He looks through more of the listings on the site. He always wanted to own one of Macaron’s slimes, so maybe he will purchase one. By one, he meant four: matcha macaron butter slime, chocolate macaron butter slime, birthday cake macaron with rainbow foam balls, and the classic, cotton candy macaron cloud slime with silver glitter stars. Jisung never thought he would spend $20 on slime, but if it’s to support his favorite instagram, he’ll do it.

-

A couple hours went by with Jisung just waking up from a nap he took. Funny enough that he had a dream that he got the slime he ordered and was playing with it. He honestly couldn’t wait to get his order, knowing it will take a few days to receive them.

He sat up to stretch, and while he did that, there was a knock on the door. He was confused because his parents didn’t mention anyone or anything was supposed to come today. It could be one of his friends, but they usually let him know that they’re come over first.

Jisung, not knowing who it could be, got out of bed and walked out of his room and to the front door. He takes a quick glance through the peep-hole, then opens the door. He expected anything, anything else. Not a very cute boy holding a brown box that’s taped shut. He felt his heart jump at the sight.

“Hello! Is, um,” the boy looks at the side of the box, then looks back up with a smile. “Park Jisung here?”

 _Oh no, his voice is so lively and his smile is adorable._ Jisung thought to himself. He then kicks himself mentally because this is not the time to be thinking that.

“That’s me.”

“Oh good! I’m Chenle— ah, well, that’s my name but I’m the owner of Cotton Candy Macaron.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. This boy is the owner of his favorite slime account. His favorite instagram account. This cute boy. Macaron is the boy in front of him and he doesn’t know what to do with that information. He feels like he’s standing in front of someone famous and he can’t handle it. 

“You ordered this a few hours ago and while I was looking at your order, I noticed that we lived in the same building.” Chenle hands the box over, which Jisung took. “I figured I would give it to you personally. It makes more sense that way.”

“Wow,” Jisung is speechless. He is still trying to process everything. “Thank you. That is so nice of you.”

“It’s no problem.” Chenle reassures. “I’ll refund your shipping cost as soon as possible.”

“No need!” Jisung blurts out so suddenly, the other boy was taken aback. Jisung retreats a bit, shaking his head. “You don’t have to. Use it towards your supplies or website. It’s okay.”

Chenle smiles softly, in which Jisung returns the smile as well.

“You’re really kind.” the other boy backs up a bit. “Please enjoy your purchase.”

“I definitely will. Thank you so much.”

Chenle turns to leave and Jisung closes the door. He goes back to his room, sitting the box on his desk and begins opening it. 

Inside the box was another box. He thought that was really cute because all Macaron, or Chenle, really did was hand it over himself and he could have just given him the one box. The box had the same Cotton Candy Macaron logo banner on top of it. Jisung opens the box, seeing the four slimes he ordered, some confetti, another bag and his receipt. 

Curious, he took the bag out first. It was a small blue bag that had some stuff in it. Excited about the goodie bag, Jisung opens it and takes the items out. Two small containers of foam balls in rainbow and white, two small containers of glitter in silver and pink, a packet of borax with instructions on how to reactivate slime, several pieces of candy and a note.

(Chenle actually gave a lot more extras than a goodie bag usually comes with, but Jisung doesn’t know that.)

Jisung opens the note that was inside, seeing that it was handwritten.

_you wrote your instagram username in the additional comments. i don’t know if that was intentional or not, but i know you’re one of my original followers. thank you for supporting me since the beginning and leaving comments on my posts. they make me happy~ please enjoy your purchase :D_

Jisung can feel his cheeks heating up. Thankfully his parents aren’t home to see. He truly feels like he has been noticed by his favorite account and he lives in the same apartment he does. Chenle’s also very cute and lively and that makes Jisung feel like he’s living on cloud nine. 

Jisung is definitely going to order more often if it means seeing the owner of Cotton Candy Macaron again. Well, that and of course to continue to support him. He will definitely continue to support him in every way possible.


End file.
